The Demon Within
by NZPavlova
Summary: I came up with this at school. The three main characters are OC's. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Discalaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! I hate having to say that. But then again, I DO own my OC's. YAY!!

**_"It may not be normal to any of us, but I'm afraid it's your destiny." the elder said. He placed his on my stomach, and I felt a searing pain shoot straight up to my head. I screamed. I had no idea what was happening to me. I thought I was dying. I clutched the sides of the hospital bed, trying not lash out. Suddenly, I just passed out._**

I woke in my own bed at home. I was sweating, and my eyes were wide. Randomly, I just broke down and sobbed. I must have been loud, because my mother came into my room and tried to comfort me.  
"Sssh... It's OK, Mori, it happened years ago. It's all over. You're fine." she whispered.  
"N-No. It's still happening. I can't get rid of it!" I cried. The dream I'd had wasn't actually a dream. It was a memory. An elder of my family, the Shima's, placed a demon inside me, and the process unexpectedly fused our spirits, which turned me into a demon. It was not supposed to be painful, but the elder had made a mistake. I can't remember what he'd done wrong, but it still haunts me to this day. Since I'm now a demon, I have the attributes of the demon that was placed inside me. I now have the ears and tail of a fox (My hair is indigo with white tips and streaks, so my ears and tail are indigo with white tips and streaks.), fangs, & amber eyes (They used to be blue.)  
The next morning, after I'd done some chores, I went outside. I saw a few people, but not many. I went to the training grounds to find my team. Sabaku and Raiki Maguro were already sparring, while Kinomi-sensei was watching them.  
"Hi, guys!" I said as I came up to them. Sabaku and Raiki stopped sparring.  
"Oh, hey, Mori-chan!" the twin boys said. They had white hair and green eyes. They had been my best friends since before I became what I am.  
"What's wrong, Mori? You look a little shaken up." Raiki said with concern.  
"I just... I had that dream again last night." I said sadly.  
"Are you OK?" Sabaku asked. He, too, was concerned.  
"Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I said happily.  
"OK, guys and girl, I have some news," Kinomi-sensei said cheerfully. The three of us gathered around. "The Chuunin exams are coming up, and if all three of you want to participate, then we're all going to Konoha!"  
Raiki, Sabaku and I looked at her with excitement.  
"The Leaf Village? Really? I've always wanted to go there!" I said enthusiastically.  
"So, if you're willing to participate, then raise your hand," Kinomi-sensei said. All three of us raised our hands. "Great! Now, you need to fill out these forms, then return them to me tomorrow morning." As we took a form each, she smiled at our enthusiasm.

At home, I showed Oka-san and Oto-san the form.  
"Oh, Mori! I'm so proud of you!" Ota-san exclaimed.  
"You go fill it out, Sweety." Oka-san said. I ran to my bedroom, grabbed a pen, and filled out the form. I was so excited! I'd finally get to see Etsuko-shimai again! She'd been living in Konoha for a few years, and we were both sad about her leaving. We didn't know when she'd be back. But now, she didn't have to come back to Yuki no Kuni. Because I'd be going to her! Although, we wouldn't be leaving for two days.

The next day, I was at the training grounds waiting for Kinomi-sensei and the twins to arrive. I sat there, staring at the sheet of paper folded in my hands. A little while later, Kinomi-sensei arrived.  
"I filled out the form, Sensei." I said.  
"Parents' signatures?" she asked.  
"You know it!"  
"Hi! Sorry we're late. Raiki slept in." Sabaku explained as the boys approached.  
"Yeah. Sorry about that."  
"Do you both have your forms?" Sensei asked them.  
"Of course we do!" they exclaimed.  
"Parents' signatures?"  
"Always!" Raiki said.  
"Perfect! Guess what, my Genin students?"  
"What?" we asked in unison.  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO KONOHA!!" she shouted.  
"YEAH!!"

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and before I knew it, Friday had come. I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and took my bag out to the door. I sat nervously at the kitchen table waiting for my parents to get ready. When they were finally ready, they walked with me to the village gates.  
"Gambatte, Mori. Come back as a Chuunin." Oka-san said tearfully.  
"I hope you do great. Say hello to Etsuko for us, OK?" Oto-san asked.  
"Of course." I said, trying not to cry.  
"OK, Mori-san, we have to go." Kinomi-sensei said.  
"Hai, Sensei," I turned back to my parents. "I'll see you both in a couple of weeks, OK?"  
"Abolutely." Oka-san said, bending down to hug me.  
"Ja mata!" I called as we walked out of the gates.

--  
Alright, that was Chapter 1 of my new story. I hope liked it, even though not much has happened. I have to go to bed now! Ja mata!


	2. Chapter 2

About a day and a half later, Kinomi-sensei, Sabaku-san, Raiki-san & I arrived in Konoha-gakure. It was amazing. There were tall buildings, short buildings, stores and stalls of all sorts. I personally liked the stall that said "Dango" on it. I love dango! Ramen, too. Plus, too many more to be able to count.  
"Wow... Look at that, guys!" Raiki pointed at the tallest builing we could see; The Hokage Tower.  
"That's exactly where we're going," Kinomi-sensei said, smiling. "We're gonna go see the Hokage."  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Of course. We have to get our passes."  
"Good point."

At the Hokage Tower, we were walking up the stairs leading to the Hokage's office. We were let in, and there sat the Hokage himself.  
"Konnichiwa." he said.  
"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama." Kinomi-sensei replied as politely as she possibly could. We all bowed.

The Hokage smiled. "And who might you four be?"

"I am Gyoza Kinomi, and these are my students," she beckoned to the three of us. "Maguro Raiki, Maguro Sabaku, and Shima Mori. We are the ninja of Yuki no Kuni."  
"Ah, I see," he smiled. He grabbed something from his desk. He handed it to us, but it wasn't one thing, it was four different things. "These are your passes. You are free to explore the village, alone, or together, as you wish."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kinomi-sensei said as we left.

Outside, I stopped. I could hear someone, no, the Hokage, saying something.

"Homura, Koharu, we need to keep an eye on that girl." he said. I was brought back to my senses.  
"Mori-chan? You OK?" Sabaku asked.  
"Hm? OH, yeah, I'm fine!" I said. I was trying to figure out what he meant by 'Keeping an eye on me'. Was it because I'm different? "You guys wanna go check out the village?"

"OK!" the boys answered in unison.

Kinomi-sensei just smiled. "I'm gonna leave you guys to it, I have to go see someone."

We went back down the stairs, and headed towards the different stores. There were heaps! There was a vegetable store, fruit shop, a butcher's, even a ramen shop. YAY! Raiki stopped dead in his tracks. Sabaku & I stopped and turned. Raiki was looking at a stall that said "Ahiru". Duck. His favourite food of all time.

"You gonna get it, or just stand there looking at it?" Sabaku asked. Raiki looked at him.

"I see your point." he said. He got out his money and paid for a small order. I looked at the opposite side of the street. I saw a stall/shop that said "Ichiraku Ramen". My stomach growled. I think. Maybe it was Tsume.

_"Tsume, you hungry?"_ I asked her.

"_**Of course I am! I rejected that breakfast.**_" she growled. She could be loud if need be.

"_Why?"_

"_**I only eat meat meat, foolish girl!**_" Of course.

_"Ramen OK?"_

_"__**What flavour?**_"

"_I dunno. What do you want?"_

_"__**Chicken.**__"_

_"OK, then."_ I turned to the boys. "I'm gonna get some ramen. Are you two coming?"

"OK, I'm hungry." Sabaku replied. The three of us walked over, and went in.

"How can I help you?" a tall man asked.

"I'll have chicken ramen, please." I said.

"And you?"

"BBQ pork, please." Sabaku and I paid for our food, and sat, waiting. Someone else came in while Sabaku and I were talking, and while Raiki was finishing the duck.

"Hey, Old man!" he said.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What'll it be?" the shop owner asked.

"BBQ pork!"

"Coming right up."

A few minutes later, the three bowls of ramen were brought over by a young woman, a little older than us three Yuki ninja.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" she said. We all grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started eating. The ramen even had slices of narutomaki in it. The other boy that had come in was finished in a few minutes. I noticed and stopped eating.

"You're fast aren't you?" I asked.

"You bet! I love ramen! Dattebayo!" he said.

I smiled. "I'm Shima Mori."

"Uzumaki Naruto." he said.

"Cool name." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked, wondering what I meant.

"Well, if you take the "Uzu" from "Uzumaki" and then swap "Naruto" and "Maki" then it'd be "Narutomaki"," I paused, picking up a slice of narutomaki with my chopsticks. "Which is what this is." I put the slice of steamed fish cake in my mouth.

"I never even thought of that!" he said. "That's clever."

"Arigato."

"Hey, Mori?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have the ears and tail of a fox?" That was unexpected. I sat there, looking at him.

Finally, I managed to tell him. "You see, when I was six, an elder of my family placed a demon inside me. Something went wrong, and mine and the demon's spirits fused. It haunts me, knowing that I'm different."

"Oh," he said. "You know, me and you are-"

"Similar, I know."

Naruto sat there, in shock. "H-How'd you know that?"

"Tsume told me."

"Tsume?"

"The damn kitsune that was sealed inside me."

"So, Tsume told you that?"

"Yeah. She's psychic."

"Whoa."

"She wants to speak to you."

"What?"

"_**Boy. Naruto was it? I know you're a jinchuuriki. I knew Kyuubi.**_"

"W-What?! You knew him?"

"_**Yes, I did. Am I able to speak to him?**_"

"Um.... What?"

"_**Never mind.**_" I was pulled out. Naruto sat there, staring at me. His eyes were wide.

"You OK, Naruto?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Sabaku and I finshed our ramen.

"See you around, Naruto." I called as we walked out.

"Mori!" someone called from down the street. I looked around to see a woman running toward me. She had long, indigo hair, like mine, except it was down, also with white streakes and tips. She had bright, ice-blue eyes.

"Etsuko-shimai!" I shouted. I ran down the road. When I got to her I gave her a huge bear-hug.

"What're you doing here?" she asked when I let go.

"I'm here for the Chuunin Exams!" I exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Sabaku and Raiki are here, too."


	3. Chapter 3

That was all a flashback, believe it or not. That's part of what I can remember from my time in Konohagakure no Sato. I remember random parts sometimes, but not always. We didn't get past the second exam. My parents were disappointed, but proud all the same. But finally, I'm a chuunin. I hear from Naruto-san sometimes. He told me about going away for two and a half years, and how the Sandaime Hokage was killed by some guy called Orochimaru. He also told me about the time an organisation called "Akatsuki" tracked him down, when he and one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, were looking for the current Hokage, Tsunade. According to Kinomi-sensei, we're going back to Konoha. I've written to Naruto to tell him the news, and this was his response:

"Mori,  
That's so cool! I can't wait to see you again after so long! It'll be great to be able to catch up properly. Do you know when you'll be here?  
Naruto"

So I wrote back saying:

"Naruto,  
Sorry, I don't. But Kinomi-sensei said it'll be within the next 2 weeks.  
Mori"

I sent that letter a week ago. We leave for the Leaf tomorrow morning.

xxxxxxxxxx

I wake up, still feeling drowsy. I yawn, stretch and get out of bed like I do every morning. I'm startled by an explosion somewhere about 100 metres from my home. I look out the window to see black smoke coming from the house of Koyuki-hime. I moved from the window to the door, yanking it open. I ran to my parents' room. "Oka-san! Oto-san! Did you hear that?!" I yell.

"Yeah. Do you know where it came from?" Oka-san asks.

I gulp. "K-Koyuki-hime's house..."

"What?!" they exclaim in unison.

"Let's go!" Oto-san orders. Oka-san and I nod, while I close the door. I run back to my room to get dressed. A moment later, I come out, still putting on my chuunin vest. Oka-san, Oto-san and I run out the door to see hundreds of ninja. I catch a glimpse of an enemy's headband.

"Kumo..." I whisper. I run toward Koyuki-hime's house.

"MORI!!" my parents yell. When I get there, I see about 100 ninja surrounding the building. I stay hidden on a roof-top in fear of being seen. Unfortunately, a man senses me hiding and surprises me with an attack. I notice in time and dodge. I see that he's not a Kumo ninja before he can attack again. "Wait!" I yell. He stops but doesn't let his guard down. "I'm a Yuki ninja."

"Oh... Gomen." he says. He somehow looks familiar. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes, very tall...

"N-Naruto...?"

"Mori!"

"Why are you here?"

"Konoha heard about the attack on Yuki, so Tsunade sent us to help."

"Well, at least we have reinforcements."

"Yeah." he grins.

"Well, we can catch up later. Now isn't the time."

"Good idea." We crouch down, staying hidden from everyone else.

"Do you know who's inside?" I whisper.

"We believe Koyuki's inside, but we don't know about anyone else," I start to giggle. "What?"

"Koyuki-hime isn't in Yuki, but her family is."

"You're kidding."

I shake head. "Nope."

"Well, we still need to protect her family. Wait here," Naruto jumps down to where the other Konoha ninja are. I see him talking to someone. The two come up. "Shikamaru, this is Mori. Mori, this is Shikamaru. Now, Shikamaru, don't get frustrated or anything, but Mori has some information."

"Why would I get frustrated? We need information, you idiot." Shikamaru says. He sounds annoyed.

"Just listen."

"Well..." I start. "Koyuki-hime isn't actually in Yuki..."

Shikamaru sweat-drops. "Mendokusei...." he mumbles. He jumps back down to the others.

"Mendokusei?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's what he says if he's annoyed," Naruto pauses. "You're a chuunin now?"

"You just realized this?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"You baka. You've been here this whole time, and you only just notice?"

"I wasn't paying attention!" he shouts.

"Urusai!" I whisper. "I don't want anyone to find us." Next thing I know, everything goes black...

xxxxxxxxxx

I wake up in a bed in a white room. I sit up and see that someone's lying in a bed across from me. Finally, I realize that it's the hospital. _Duh. That's so obvious!_ The person across from me stirs, opening their eyes. They sit up, too. As they sit up, I can see this person is a young girl, roughly my age. She looks up and gasps. _She probably has no idea where she is, or who I am. _I open my mouth to say something, but I'm cut off by this stranger.

"Uh... W-Where are we?" she asks.

"Well, as far as I know, we're in the hospital." I reply.

"O-Oh."

"What's your name? I'm Shima Mori."

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you Mori." Hinata informs me.

"Nice to meet you too, Hinata."

"I h-hope you don't m-mind my asking, but, why d-do you have the e-ears and t-tail of a f-fox?"

I sigh. "Do you want to hear the short version or the long version?"

"Either is f-fine."

"OK. The short version is easier, so I'll go with that one," I pause. "Six years ago, a demon came to Yuki no Kuni. She didn't want any trouble, only peace. Only a few accepted her. The elders of my clan took it upon themselves to somehow get rid of her, seal her away. Unfortunately for some, they succeeded. When an elder tried to seal her in me, he did something wrong. Our DNA fused, and now we're pretty much one being. A demon."

"Wow..." Hinata whispers, her eyes wide.

"The expression never changes." I laugh.

"It doesn't?"

"Nope!" There was a knock on the door. A young woman came in.

"Excuse me, but, I need to get both of your names." she said.

"I'm Smima Mori."

"And I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Thank you." And she left.

"That was random." I said.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata agreed.

"I'm bored. And hungry. OH MAN! I NEED DANGO!!" I shout.

"Now that you mention it, I'm hungry, too."

"Hey, Hinata. What is your favourite food?"

"I'm not sure. (Neither am I!! _) What's your's?"

"Dango!"

"You're a lot like Mitarashi Anko."

"The proctor for the second exam? She likes dango?"

"You know her?"

"I was in the Chuunin exams."

"Oh," I suddenly realize Hinata's stutter's gone. I get out of my bed, intending to get something to eat. As I reach the door, I stop. I feel a seering pain my stomach as I drop to knees, coughing. Hinata comes over to see if I'm okay. "Mori! What happened?"

"I... don't know... I just... felt a sea-... -ring pain... in my stomach..." I say between coughs.

Hinata stands up. "I'm going to go get someone. I'll be right back."

I painfully nod my head. _Please hurry Hinata. You could be my only hope..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Qiang: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Cliffhanger!! Hahaha!! You'll have to wait for the next one!!

Mori: Only because she can't think of anything to write.

Qiang: Good point...

Mori/Qiang/Naruto/Hinata: UNTIL NEXT TIME!!


End file.
